vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
106087-making-platinum
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I've also farmed signs of fusion - eldan. I can farm about 8 per hour, but others have said they can get up to 13 per hour farming the Pell in Malgrave. I've never been able to get much from those guys and I farm other mobs instead. The price for fusions has to be pretty high, though, and keep in mind that the CX will take 12% of that. So, in your case, if you could farm 8 fusions an hour, the price would have to be up over 28g to get you 2p per hour. The price has never been that high on my server. I'm sure there's CX barons out there that will tell you to buy some addon, follow the market, and make some huge spreadsheet of historical commodity prices, but that sounds too much like work to me. | |} ---- ---- Never got close to 2p dual harvesting. I'm one that enjoys the playing the CX, I haven' made much money doing...yet. Just need a good score :rolleyes: and not get burned again for overpaying for items (dang 250 Refined Starshards @ 4g) . Making money harvesting whatever the hot item is (currently infused bone on my server...9-10g over the past few days. Farm the mobs in NE Malgrave or the golden meadows in Blighthaven and salvage the Trophy Kills. Get around 10 bones an hour. Make 60g an hour killing the mobs at Elder point cap, another 80-90g in Infused bones, 20-30g in Sign of Fire- Eldan. Either salvage or sell the dropped blues. Typically make 1.75-2p an hour. Harvesting Sign of Fusion-Eldan. Malgrave Pell are good for 10-12 per hour. Sell them when the market is high, hold when market is low. They have ranged on my server from 17g - 35g+. You can salvage the gear drops or sell them. On average I think I pull 2.5p+ from there. Only drawback is you must wait for the correct market conditions and be sure the market doesn't get saturated. | |} ---- This is a good point -- with a lot of the methods that involve selling on the CX, it doesn't take much to single-handedly saturate the market with 1-2 hours of farming. These are not big markets we're talking about. In my example above of making fabkits, I can saturate the fabkit market with the mats from just one 30-min loop of harvesting Southern Grimvault. So crafting has its limitations The same is true of farming fusions; you can single-handedly plummet the price on fusions very easily. The price will crash because you get multiple people with stockpiles of fusions (over 30 apiece probably), but they only put up 1-2 at a time and go back-and-forth undercutting the hell out of each other. That's how the price goes from 25g to 17g in a few hours. | |} ---- I may just print this out and keep by my computer. I just vendor things, and your advice on what to CX looks right on. And yes, Octopod Serum is good if you have tons of the Omni-plasm lying around. But why would you vendor Mourningstar and Octopod Seeds? Why not plant them? | |} ---- Actually, mourningstar makes a lot of sense to plant now because I actually use it for the fabkits. That's a good idea. My architect just got to expert a couple days ago so for a while there the mourningstar seeds had no purpose and I just vendored them out of simplicity. I haven't really tried to do much of a cost assessment for octopod seeds and vendoring octopod serum; I don't know what any of the planting yields are, how many seeds you get back, etc. Not sure if there's much margin there, but it could be a fun research project. I get a boatload of octopod seeds from my Grimvault loop and it does seem wasteful to vendor them all. I haven't really optimized the fabkits on my alts at all (most don't have gardens) and it's something I've been meaning to do. | |} ---- Neighbor farming at the right times will produce this income. Though having 23 alts with elite plugs helps too I guess ;) | |} ---- Easier than mob farming that's for sure, yet while mob farming I'm making money and salvaging 10-15 gear per hour, so getting some runes and and power cores as well. | |} ---- No, but it's pretty good. | |} ---- ---- well whats your method | |} ---- I find ways to make money, then don't talk about them :p Some of the crafting moneymakers have a better plat per hour rate, but crafting isn't indefinitely sustainable (eventually you run out of materials). Cornering markets on materials can yield more plat per hour. Crafting popular items like T3 mineral/thickets can yield more plat per hour. But, IMO, looking at thing from the sole perspective of plat per hour limits potential too much. You can queue up crafting and go watch tv, resulting in huge profits but low plat per hour rates... but who cares about the time when you're not playing? | |} ----